User blog:YouTubeKorea/'Hiders' Season 1 Episode One
His first day in Wiki High School, and Dan was already beginning to hate it. He could feel that the teachers were going to be a bore, he could just feel it. And if the teachers were a bore, the whole school would be a salad bowl of bores. Boring, boring, boring, ''Dan thought. He wished he could just stay in his home, but his parents wouldn't let him quit studying. A typical thing parents do, one could say. Dan sighed. He looked around the chassroom, scanning the students there as if he were a scanner robot. Most of them looked normal, but then someone caught his eye. One girl, sitting not far from him. She was rather pretty, even in the dull school uniform he himself was forced to wear. Her skin was a bit pale, and she had what seemed like white hair(not the real white old people have, the slightly yellowish white one), tied around her head. Dan's eyes soon caught another stranger. It was a guy right next to the girl. He had short brownish-black hair, and rather big, penetrating eyes. He had on earphones and was listening to music from his phone. Maybe it was because Dan could hear remarkably well, or maybe it was because the volume was way high, because Dan heard rap music coming out of the earphones. He shrugged. ''Not my taste. Just then, the classroom door slid open, and a man stepped in. He was tall and thin, with spiky brown hair and glasses. He was wearing a striped brown suit, complete with a tie. Amusingly, he had on a pair of beige Converse sneakers. Dan could immediately see that he was their new teacher. The man turned to look at the sudents, then smiled in a goofy way. He said in a British-Scottish accent: "Hello, class, my name is Jason Shin , and I am your new homeroom teacher. Well(he jerked his head and shrugged his shoulders at the same time while saying this), also your psychology teacher. Well, a bit of both. Well, who cares. Everybody okay with that?" Mr. Shin said that last sentence to the class as if he expected answers. Nobody gave him any. "Good, good, we'll just quickly go through attendence, and let's start off the day. Allons-y!" As he called the names of the students of this class, Dan took out from his pocket a red bowtie. He frantically took off the normal school uniform tie and replaced it with the bowtie. It felt good. Dan just liked bowties. Bowties were cool. He brushed off the dust that already settled on his bowtie. "Dan Lee?" He looked up. He raised his hand, and said, "Yes sir, it's me." Mr. Shim looked closely at Dan. He squinted. "Is that a bowtie?" "Yep. Bowties are cool, if you haven't noticed." Several students snickered. The pretty-looking girl looked at him with a grin on her face, and her eyes shone with amusement. Dan blushed, but nobody saw him. At least, he hoped so. "Laura Verine ?" The pretty girl looked at Mr. Shin. "Laura Verine, that's me!" she said in a rather high-pitched, singsong voice. Dan liked her even more. Mr. Shin went on with attendance. "Timothy Kelly ." No one answered. He called the name again. Silence. Dan spoke up. "I...don't think Timothy is here, Mr. Shin." "Please, Dan, don't call me by my last name, it reminds me of the body part. Not nice when somebody kicks it. And much less nicer when somebody chops it--oh, sorry, I'm going off-topic. Anyway, Dan, I don't think our Timothy isn't here. I think," he said while putting his hand inside his suit, "he's just not paying attention..." Jason's eyes whizzed through the classroom until it looked like he found his Timothy. Dan looked at Jason's target. It was the dude listening to rap music! He could now see the earphones weren't allowing Tim to hear Jason's words. Laura must have traced the signals to Timothy, too. She said, "Should I shake him or something, Mr. Shi--err...umm...sir? He's next to me, after all." Jason shook his head, "No, that's quite all right, Laura, I've got just the thing to bring Timothy back." He then took out his hand from his suit, and clutched in his had was what seemed to be a silver metal stick with a blue tip. He pointed the device at Timothy's phone. He pressed a button, and as the blue tip lit up, it emitted a very high-pitched sonic sound. Dan suddenly sat bolt upright. Oh shit, this sound's terribly familiar. It's...but it can't be...''he thought. And, as Dan expected, Timothy's phone blew up. "HOLY SHIIIIIIIITT" Timothy shouted as he literally jumped right out of his chair. The poor dude landed smack down on Laura's table. Laura yelped. Everyone laughed, even Jason. Timothy seemed to regain his ability to stand. It was clear that he was pissed. "What the hell, man! I was listening to--" he stopped raging when he saw Jason's face. The laughing had completely cleared off his face. His eyes were so dangerous, so fearsome that it might as well have said ''"Shut the fuck up, I'm the teacher, and you will obey me". Tim scratched his head, mumbled, then returned to his seat. Dan was dead serious. That tool Jason used...it could do the same thing his own sonic screwdriver can do! Dan felt his sonic inside his inner uniform pocket. That device was the same, except for its looks. Dan's sonic screwdriver was much bigger, and bronze-green, not silver-blue. Nonetheless, his heart beat like mad. Well, to be brutally honest, his heart''s''. Two of them, all pounding like drums. Dan was an alien, and he tried to keep it secret and not talk about it, thank you very much. His parents were human, though. They found him in a trash can("The ol' stench of rotten cheese and dead rat is still on you to this day," his dad would say). Which was the problem. He knew he was an alien, but the thing was, he didn't remember his origin. Home planet, race, how he ended up in Earth, nothing, zip, nada. It was as if someone wiped the memories out of him. The first thing he remembered was trying to talk to a dead rat inside the trash can. Dan's sonic screwdriver was the only thing that kept him reminded that he need to search for clues, or maybe remnants, of his old life. Oh, and there was another thing. A blue police box. It was now parked in his backyard. Nobody could get in. It needed a key, but no key could fit in the hole. Dan had so many mysteries to solve, and for some reason, he just knew this new teacher of his could help him find them one by one, if not all at once. The bell rang. Jason clapped his hands, then shoved them in his pockets. "Well, class, have a good first day in high school, and please don't do anything stupid, otherwise I'll have to punish you, and believe me, you wouldn't want that." He left the classroom. Dan got his backpack and ran after him. He had to ask him, just get him, catch him, need to... Dan bumped into someone. "Oof!" He landed hard on the ground. Then he quickly stood up again. The guy he bumped into, however, wasn't so fast. But he was sure menacing. He had on a long blue coat and a white hat, sort of like a gangster. The dude looked at Dan with blazing eyes. "Watch where you're going, Dickie Bow." "Yeah yeah, Gangsta Boy, shut up now, I need to go." Suddenly, every student near them gasped. Dan heard them say to each other, "Man, that freshman is toast!" "He doesn't know who he's messing with, does he?" Dan looked quizzically at the man whom he had bumped into. The dude said, as if he read Dan's mind, "I'm Jasper . But call me Left 4 Speed. No wait, you know what? Forget what I said just now. You won't even be able to speak after I'm done with you now." "Um...whaaaa?" "How dare you call me a gangster, you little punk? You know, the last guy that talked to me like that got his pretty little face ended up inside a toilet- a recenetly used toilet." "Eww, that's gross, what's wrong with you people?" Jasper growled. "That's it," he said, "I've had enough o' you." He cracked his arms. Dan suddenly knew what was going to happen to him. He was gonna end up gulping excrememt in a toilet. Not a good way to start off high school. Just then, Jasper froze. Literally. TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 2 Did you like it? Yes No Are you excited for Episode 2? Yea Nu Category:Blog posts